The day the world went insane
by moonbird
Summary: Victoria and Diego has been captured by bandits. As far as Victoria can see everything is hopeless, her best friend is no help what so ever. Or at least he wasn't until all of a sudden he transforms right in front of her eyes. Has Diego gone insane! How can he jump around like that? Who does he think he is? Zorro?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN;** This take on NWZ is supposed to be mostly humourus and the events in this little fic are being played up for laughs. _

_It's a scene I had in my head for a few years and it just sat on my computer, so I decided just to write the rest already and post it for funsies. Hope someone else will think this is kind of funny as well. Hope you'll enjoy, Moonbird :)_

* * *

Victoria swallowed as she sat there, squinting her eyes.

How had she gotten herself into this situation? Why did these things always happen to her?

This situation looked bad, really bad. Victoria was sitting on the floor in a old and abandoned windmill, she could barely even move. Her hands and legs were tied together, she wasn't the only one though. Sitting behind her was Diego.

Victoria and Diego was placed with their backs to each other so they now naturally leaned up against each other. Diego as well was tied down and he was being very quiet.

Victoria could not see what he was doing, but she could only imagine how he was sitting with slunken shoulders and downcast eyes, to afraid to look at the number of armed bandits standing around them armed with both pistols and swords.

Victoria though had no such problem as she was glaring at all of them making her position clear that she was not going to come easy!

This day had started out so nice. Victoria had been riding her wagon home from Santa Paula with fresh wares for her tavern including a few new barrels of wine and some different oils for cooking.

Diego had asked to join her since he needed to pick up a few supplies for his scientific experiments as well and Victoria had happily agreed. A woman traveling alone wasn't exactly safe.  
More than that though, Victoria did appreciate the company. An extra pair of hands to help her load the wagon didn't hurt either.

Their trip to Santa Paula had been extraordinarily pleasent, the two life long friends had both talked but also sat in silence.

Not the uncomfortable kind some people sometimes have to endure, no. The kind of silence where you're actually enjoying the other persons mere presence and the company. There had been times where Victoria had even felt tempted to learn upon Diego and take a nap while just drawing comfort from the presence of her oldest and best friend.  
Somehow with Diego around, everything would feel so serene and calm, like nothing could hurt her and everything was going to be al right. It was so hard to explain, but as she sat there next to him and everything was calm. Victoria felt content and even happy. Secretly she treasured these rare moments with him.

At Santa Paula they had each done their shopping and then spend the evening taking a walk in the city, then Diego had invited Victoria to one of the finer restaurants.  
At first Victoria had declined because it was to expensive, but then Diego had pointed out that he was in fact a don, and the price would hardly touch him personally.

Sometimes Victoria could so easily forget that both Diego and Alejandro were dons! That they were a whole other class then herself. To Victoria, they were almost like her own extended family. Heck they were her extended family.  
And with this in mind Victoria decided that spending a evening letting Diego just show her some of the things he liked so much was worth it. And indeed it had been a wonderful evening and night, Victoria was glad she had said yes. Diegos enthusiasm had been outright infectious and as they had talked and enjoyed themselves, Victoria had found herself lost in the moment. Forgotting all about her own problems and just be happy and content as she allowed Diego to guide her around and point to the beautiful art works of the city talking about the stories these works of art told. It almost felt like being told amazing adventure stories and having sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Victoria would have been happy if that evening could have gone on forever, but sadly all good things comes to and end.

Their travel home as well had been very pleasant, Victoria though had become more tired from the evening than she thought she would be and had dozed off. And then she had ended up leaning up against Diego regardless.  
She had been to tired to be embarrassed, no one was watching after-all, and Diego hadn't moved, just kept his hands on the reins as he drove the wagon.  
And somehow, that position laying there felt like heaven on earth. Victoria would never ever say it out loud, but she would have been quite happy about being able to stay in this position resting her head on Diegos shoulder for eternity.

She didn't get eternity though, as her blissfull semi sleep was abruptly interupted by bandits surrounding the wagons and pointing guns at both Victoria and Diego.

Wide-eyed Victoria had sat up and Diegos eyes as well had widened.

"Raise your hands." Did a bandito demand as he pointed his gun at Diego, and several guns were pointed at both of them.

Diego had looked back at him, but didn't move. For a minor moment Victoria thought that Diego was going to fight back, that he wouldn't surrender.  
But of course, Diego was Diego and then… he raised his hands.

Not only that though, he spoke up but not in any defiant way. He was pleading for the lives and offering money to let them go.

Victoria squinted her eyes… For god's sake Diego show some pride! Just a little bit please. She begged with her inner voice.  
She didn't want to be angry at Diego, but right now his shaking voice and plead for their lives were getting under Victorias skin. He was embarrassing to say the least! Victoria genuinely felt embarrassed.

And then the bandits had stormed them, they had taken the wine and opened a barrel so they could party, tied up both Victoria and Diego and now they were here… In the dead centre on the floor inside the windmill.

Victoria was fuming, she had to sit here and witness all these dirty people just laughing and drinking her expensive wine!  
And Diego was no help what so ever! When even Sergeant Mendoza would have been the better option to be captured with Victoria knew she was in trouble.  
At least the sergeant knew how to hold a sword!

"Victoria." Diegos quiet voice suddenly sounded. "It's going to be okay. Just… calm down."

Victoria closed her eyes. She loved Diego dearly, she never wanted to see him get hurt. But sometimes, sometimes! That man really got under her skin! And right now she just wanted to smack him over the head. "Diego… Do yourself a favor and don't talk to me right now." she then asked.

She felt Diego stiffen behind her. "Victoria, i'm sorry. But I don't know what.." he halted.

"Diego I wouldn't expect you to take on all these bandits by yourself, I think even Zorro would be in quite a pinch right here." Victoria muttered. "But you could show some pride you know! Where's your dignity?"

"Ah." Diego realised.

"Diego, sometimes I just don't get you." Victoria muttered. "One second you seem like you care, then the next second you run off and couldn't give less of a damn about anything." she groaned dropping her head down on her knees. "If I didn't know better I would think you wanted everyone to think you're a lazy good for nothing."

"Heh." Diego replied in a rather strained tone. "Now that doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" he asked.

"Sorry for me wanting to think the best of you." Victoria muttered. "You just make it so damn difficult sometimes. _Diego!_ "

And Diego exhaled deeply while Victoria rolled her eyes.

At that one of the more drunk bandits seemingly found and interest in them and stumbled towards them. "Woah, you sure are pretty." he commented as he bowed down, his stinking alcoholic breath now hitting Victorias face. "Maybe, the fun doesn't need to be over yet." he commented as he reached forward and grabbed Victorias chin, how-ever the moment he did Victoria tore her head away, then came back and bit the bandit in the hand and he screamed as he jumped backwards waving his hand where small droplets of blood were now visible.

Then the bandit hissed. "You bitch!" he exclaimed and slapped Victoria over the face.

"VICTORIA!" Diego shouted and Victoria hissed as she shook her head.

"I'm fine Diego." Victoria replied though she felt her cheek starting to burn.

That though seemed to get the attention of one of the other bandits, and as this one stood up the rest silence.  
Unlike the others authority and strength seemed to emit from him, unlike many of the others he didn't seem drunk at all.  
His body looked strong and his attitude seasoned, Victoria already had concluded that he was the leader, then he kneeled down in front of Victoria. "Feisty one." he commented. "Not like your friend." he noted looking behind Victoria presumable at Diego. "You call him Diego, that wouldn't be like. Diego De La Vega?" he asked and Victorias eyes widened then she heard Diegos shaking voice.

"Ye-yes. I am Diego De La Vega. Li-listen." Diego stammered. "Let us go, i'll pay you any money you want!"

Victoria closed her eyes. Shut up Diego, just bloody shut up!

At that the bandit laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Let you go?! Why? This has been my lucky day! You're my golden price and not just that! I heard of you Senor De La Vega, a weakling whom's spine is that of a eggplant. And from what I can see the rumors are true! Your father is going to pay anything to get you back wont he?" he asked.

Victoria could hear Diego swallowed. "My-my father wont pay you. I'm a disappointment to him, if you want money it'll be better for you just to let us go now. I'll give you my word i'll pay! I swear to you!"

Well, that was a nice try on Diego's part Victoria supposed. Alejandro really would pay any amount of money it took, now Diego was just trying to play them.  
It was a pathetic attempt, but at least he tried.

All the bandits as well was now looking, and they were grinning and chuckling amused by the display.

"Well then, if he wont pay up I suppose we'll just have to kill you then." The leader commented. "Perhaps twenty four hours after we made our demands known, should be enough time for Alejandro de La Vega to make up his mind."

"No! Please!" Diego pleaded. "He wont be coming!"

Victoria closed her eyes. Shut up Diego just shut up! You're making it worse!

Just then the bandit leader grabbed Victoria and pulled her up making Victoria scream in surprise, and then she found herself being in a head lock as the bandit leader held her tight.  
Finally Victoria was allowed sight of Diego and the sight made her stomach sink.

Diego was a mess! His usually neat hair was falling around his face, his clothes was in a dissaray, he was true enough tied up, his figure was slunk together and he seemed to be shaking. Worst of all though was his eyes which were wide in fear.

He was a grown man, and he looked absolutely pathetic. Victoria closed her eyes and turned her head away, hating that she had to see her friend like that.  
She couldn't blame Diego for being scared, lord knew she was scared, but how she wished he would at least try to showcase some bravery. Just a little bit.

"Victoria!" Diego exclaimed in a horrified voice. "What do you intend to do with her?!" he asked and Victoria opened her eyes to see Diegos horrified face.

Victoria swallowed as she felt her own tears pressing on, but she did what she could to hold them back. She couldn't move and the bandit leaders grip on her was very harsh, it actually hurt. What she wouldn't give for just a bit of assurance but Diego did not give it to her. He seemed to be paralyzed with fear.

"A dead body send back to Los Angeles with our ransom demand attached will probably proof to the dear Don De La Vega that we mean business." The bandit leader commented as he grinned, finding a gun and now pressed it towards Victoria.

The other bandits chuckled, then they grinned.

"WAIT!" Diego screamed. "You can't just… You can't just kill her!"

"Of course I can! It's easy!" The bandit leader commented and Victoria felt the gun barrel pressed towards her neck.

She sniffed as she squinted her eyes, this couldn't be it! It just couldn't! She looked to Diego but he still looked a mess at the floor and suddenly she just prayed that if she was going to die now, at least let Diego be safe! Please… Get out of here. Don't speak anymore, just… be quiet Diego.

Diegos mouth was opening and closing as he seemed lost for words. "So… You're just going to kill her?" he asked. "Just like that."

And the bandit leader grinned. "Si senor, just like that." he commented.

Then all of a sudden, it was unreal and Victoria was ready to swear she was just imagining it. In less than a second, from one moment to the next. Diego's entire attitude changed, his facial expression changed from one paralyzed from fear into one of sheer anger, his eyes narrowed and suddenly looked harsh. His body tensed and straightened up, then Diego stood up on his legs.

Victoria couldn't help but gape at the image, suddenly it was like Diego was towering over both her and the bandit leader. She couldn't remember Diego ever having looked that tall, his entire body seemed to emanate strength and anger, he actually looked quite scary, thunder seemed to escape his blazing blue eyes.

Stunned all the bandits eyes widened, even the bandit leader seemed to blink in surprise over the sudden transformation and suddenly Diego offered the bandit leader a slight smirk. That kind of smirk that promised a lot of hurt.

"Oh good." Diego then said in a casual voice. "I guess there's no dilemma for me anymore then, that makes things a lot less complicated." he stated and then suddenly, fast as a bullet, Diego's fist zoomed through the air and hit the bandit leader square in the jar sending him flying backwards up in the air and down on the floor.

Victoria had been dropped, but was caught by Diego and he know held her up in his arms in bridal position.

"Di-Diego?!" Victoria exclaimed wide-eyed trying to process what had just happened.

"Are you al right Victoria?" Diego asked and Victoria nodded wide-eyed then she saw it, bandits coming from behind.

"DIEGO LOOK OUT!" Victoria screamed only for Diego to react within a seconds notice and twirl around to send those bandits flying as well and then put Victoria over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes! Even if Victoria hadn't been tied on hands and feet she was to stunned to act right now.  
Wait a minute?! WHEN HAD DIEGO BECOME ON UNTIED?! What was going on?! "DIEGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Victoria screamed.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Diego asked as he cast himself aside to avoid a bullet, complete with Victoria over his shoulder.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Victoria shouted.

"We would have died anyway if I didn't do something." Diego pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Victoria yelled and then screamed as Diego made another leap. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Victoria… Treasure of Los Angeles. I am kind of fighting for our lives here, I can't just. WOAH!" Diego exclaimed as he jumped aside again making Victoria scream. It really didn't help any that she laid across Diegos shoulder and could only see his backside.

"Oh god we're going to die!" Victoria cried as suddenly she was just picked up and put down on the grind stone where she could finally face Diego. Though the sight of him did not make her feel any better, of all things Diego was actually smiling at her!

He was grinning and then he offered her a blink. "Excuse me beautiful senorita, I just need to take out the trash." he stated as he turned around and bowed down to pick up a sword.

Wide-eyed Victoria looked at it. Oh god… Diego had lost it. The poor man had gone insane, he thought he was some kind of hero.  
What on earth would Alejandro say? His only son had lost his mind and would go out thinking he could do backflips like Zorro.

Then suddenly as Victoria had finished that thought, Diego did in fact do a backflip just like Zorro, he kicked a bandit then disarmed two others with his sword and proceeded to fight the rest.

Gaping Victoria looked at it, then she shook her head. So… It wasn't Diego whom had gone insane. It was her! Victoria had gone insane! None of this was real.  
It was all just a dream. YES! Haha! a dream, this wasn't real! She had dozed off leaning towards Diego while sitting in the wagon and in her confused dream she was now confusing Diego with Zorro.

THAT MADE PERFECT SENSE! Only problem just was, if Victoria was just sleeping and this was a dream. WHY THE HECK WASN't SHE WAKING UP?!

Come on Victoria, wake up! She just managed to move her arm enough to pinch herself, and it really did hurt quite a lot but she wasn't waking up. Oh god why wasn't she waking up?!

Victoria was ready to cry out in hysterics, she didn't even object as Diego got back to her and she was put back over his shoulder. How-ever what snapped her out of it was when suddenly both her and Diego was lifted off the ground!  
DIEGO WAS CLIMBING THE WALL! And not only was he climbing, he was climbing at an incredible speed so suddenly the ground was further and further away.

"AARGHHH!" Victoria screamed. "DIEGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted.

"They blocked the door, we have to take the window." Diego replied.

"WHAT?!" Victoria shouted as finally Diego reached that said window and picked up Victoria again so he was now holding her in his arms and looked down.

"Ah." Diego commented as he looked down. "That's lucky, there's a haystack, we can jump."

Wide-eyed Victoria looked down and saw that true enough, far below them… Really far, there was a haystack. Victoria how-ever was not ready to jump down there and she screamed jumping closer to Diego. "Have you gone insane?!" she asked and Diego chuckled amused.

"Victoria it's fine, I jumped from higher places than this before." Diego assured and wide-eyed Victoria looked up.

One of them were insane, that much was for sure. Victoria wasn't even sure she wanted to know which one! And then she felt Diegos arms tightening around her and his knees started to bend.

"Diego… No." Victoria squirmed. "Think of what you're doing. No Diego, don't." but it was to late, his knees was bended and then he made his jump and Victoria screamed as they flew downwards.

Diego how-ever turned around in the air so Victoria was un top and then he landed on his back down in the haystack with Victoria un top of him. Wide-eyed she looked up and then she took in a deep breath before she screamed. "ARGGGHHHH!" and then her scream transformed into sobs and she bawled.

"Sorry Victoria, we still need to get out of here." Diego stated as Victoria was being picked up for a third time and carried as cargo as Diego ran.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Victoria cried. "I just want to come to where things makes sense!"

Diego didn't respond but jumped up on a horse placing Victoria in front of himself and then kicked the horse. "HIYAH!" sending it into a gallop and Victoria, she just kept on crying not even caring about the shouting bandits and the bullets that followed them.

* * *

Victoria had no idea for how long they had been riding, she only knew she were unable to keep back her tears.  
It seemed like forever but finally Diego stopped the horse and he dismounted, then he started to work on the robe tying Victorias hands and feet and finally the knots were undone allowing Victoria freedom. Only for her to drop off the horse and Diego grabbed her just managing to support her so she was still standing up.

Victoria how-ever was sniffing, tears were falling down her eyes and she could feel snot coming from her nose. She was probably not pretty sight at all.

"Victoria." Diego breathed. "Hey, it's okay. We're alive." he pointed out trying to comfort her. "You're okay."

"NO I'M NOT!" Victoria shouted. "I thought I was going to die! And then suddenly you… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she suddenly shouted pushing Diego away. "Jumping around like that?! Like some kind of circus artist? Picking a sword fight?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SWORD FIGHT!"

"Well… I was always a pretty fast learner." Diego commented in a attempted smile but that smile was quickly wiped off by Victorias angry stare. Then he tried again with another pleasant smile. "Victoria, it turned out al right. We are both fine! Now, wipe those tears from that beautiful face of yours, you're always lovely, but you do look the loveliest when you smile."

"Wait, are you trying to flirt with me?" Victoria asked as she stood up. "Don't you flirt with me!" she demanded.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Diego exclaimed holding up his hands.

"Who do you think you are?!" Victoria asked now feeling the anger boiling stepping towards him. "Beating up bandits, jumping around like some monkey, sword fighting, jumping down roof tops, _flirting?!_ " she asked.

At that Diego looked at Victoria then he smirked though clearly he tried not to, he bit his lip but that to seemed to become a struggle.

"You think this is funny?!" Victoria asked.

"What? No!" Diego exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Victoria asked. "You think you're Zorro maybe?" she asked poking a finger at him, at his chest to be precise.

At that Diego blinked. "Erh." he halted.

"Zorro can do all that stuff, you though! You would be killed in a instant!" Victoria lectured Diego. "I thought better of you, it's a miracle you're not dead!"

"I'm… Sorry?" Diego blinked though that sorry sounded more like a question than a apology.

And Victoria hissed as she turned around crossing her arms. "Well you should be! Honestly, what would your father say?" she asked. "Beating up bandits like that and jumping into haystacks."

"Well, he'll probably say he's happy I finally grew a spine." Diego commented scratching his neck.

"Of course not!" Victoria exclaimed as she turned back. "He would be worried sick! Just like I am, you're not Zorro!" she exclaimed and wide-eyed Diego looked at her then Victoria blink as suddenly she halted.

For a moment the two looked at each other in stunned silence.

Diego looked at Victoria and Victoria looked at Diego. Wait?

No it couldn't be! Not Diego! Diego was quiet and gentle, he loved books and believed in diplomacy and education. He would always choose diplomacy over confrontation. In fact, he would rather run away than face any confrontation what so ever.  
Diego Zorro? That was ridicules! Even if he had just been jumping around in a way only Zorro could, and had even found the energy to flirt while doing it just like Zorro. And he had easily picked up a sword, and he had jumped down from that window like it was no mans business, Diego always seemed to mysterious vanish when there was trouble and Zorro would appear even when it was Diego whom had made the initial complaint, heck now that Victoria thought about it, there seemed to be a habit of Zorro finishing the stuff Diego had started as if Diego couldn't even be bothered to see his own visions and projects through, he would always vanish the exact moment Zorro appeared and oh my god Diego was Zorro...

...

Wide-eyed Victoria looked up at Diego, Diego looked back at her. He smiled a little nervously but then the smile was wiped off.

Then slowly, slowly Victoria stepped towards Diego, for the first time in such a long time she tried to take him in. his tall strong frame, his intelligent eyes, his sunburned dark skin.

Why would a man whom spend most of his day in doors be sunburned? Simple really, he wasn't as much indoors as he would have people believe. He was an outdoor person, he was Zorro.

Slowly Victoria stepped towards him, until she was standing right in front of him, noting how much taler than her Diego was. And how strong he looked, suddenly Victoria realised, it was the way Diego carried himself usually that made him look weak, if he had just been straightening up any idiot would be able to tell that his frame was very strong. Wide-eyed Diego looked down at her, his sharp blue eyes for ones looking clueless, then Victoria lifted a hand and suddenly. A fist zoomed forward and hit Diego right in the face.

"AUW!" Diego shouted as he stumbled backwards.

"YOU'RE ZORRO!" Victoria shouted.

"What? Victoria me Zorro! That's ridicules." Diego tried to reason just for Victoria to raise a fist again.

"Don't you lie to me Diego De La Vega!" Victoria demanded. "Ever since you came home from Spain! You're Zorro!"

At that Diego halted, he swallowed then he stood up and he glanced down. "Yes." he admitted. "I.. I'm sorry Victoria. I didn't mean."

And then suddenly a second fist flew forward hitting Diego again.

"YOU IDIOT!" Victoria shouted her anger growing. "All this time, all this time! I've tried to be patient with you, to understand you. Because I care about you! I wanted to believe you were a good person so I turned the blind eye to your cowardiness, but you weren't even a coward at all! You were Zorro all along!" she shouted launching for him this time Diego how-ever just managed to dodge.

"Hey-Hey Victoria! Calm down!" Diego exclaimed holding up his hands.

"Don't tell me to calm down Diego!" Victoria exclaimed. "Or should I say _Zorro?!_ " she asked launching a fist for him again, this time how-ever Diego grabbed the fist in mid air.

"Okay I admit it, I deserve all of that." Diego admitted as he held Victorias fist in place. "You have a right to be angry with me, I also understand it if you hate me."

"You have no idea Diego De La Vega." Victoria seethed and Diego's eyes widened, he honestly looked scared this time. "Talking to _me_ about loving the man under the mask?! You want to know of my true feelings?" Victoria asked. "this is how I feel!" she stated as she leaned forward and suddenly pressed her lips towards Diego's and Diego's eyes widened as she kissed him with a deep urge, it was a harsh kiss but a kiss none the less and Diego gasped then he seemed to relax as Victoria finally retrieved.  
He shouldn't have relaxed though because the moment Victoria had retrieved she gave him a big slap across the face, so harsh that Diegos face turned.

"i'll kill you!" Victoria exclaimed.

Diego blinked then turned back to Victoria. "Victoria… i'm getting a lot of mixed signals here." he then finally admitted.

"Oh so you're the one getting mixed signals?!" Victoria asked. "Tell me one thing, did you ever intend to marry me?" she asked.

"What? Of course I did! I mean of course I do!" Diego exclaimed. "Why do you think I refused to see any women! Not even to keep up pretense, there's only one woman in this world I want to marry and that's you!"

Victoria glared at him then turned to the horse and swung herself up on it. "Come on then, let's go home." she ased. Diego blinked confused.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Diego asked.

"You're darn right I am, but right now I just want to go home." Victoria muttered and finally Diego exhaled and got up on the horse behind Victoria.

* * *

It was quite a welcome they got at the Pueblo. Both Alejandro, the Alcade and Mendoza came running as the stranger horse with two passengers came into town.

There was a lot of questions, where was the wagon? Why were they both looking such a mess? Complete with pieces of hay sticking out of their clothes and hair. And then there was the big angry brush that started to show on Diego face. Diego took in a deep breath and then calmly as possible tried to explain the situation. How they had been attacked by bandits and had nearly taken hostage.

"Madre Dios, how did you get out of that son?" Alejandro asked wide-eyed.

"Zorro." Diego exhaled deeply. "He came in the nick of time, took out all the bandits by himself. Victorias wagon probably still is at that windmill, we need to go pick it up later. Though preferable with a bit of re-inforcement."

"We'll see what we can do Don Diego." Mendoza assured. "Right Mi Alcade?" he asked De-Soto.

"Sure." De-Soto shrugged. "Zorro you say?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Diego.

"Yes, it sure was lucky." Diego nodded. "I think Zorro had had his eyes on us for a while, he probably wanted to make sure Victoria made it safely back to Los Angeles from Santa Paula."

"Diego your face." Alejandro exhaled deeply. "Did one of the bandits get you?"

"Not… Exactly." Diego blinked. "Not a bandit no. Victoria did." he admitted and all the men blinked as they turned to Victoria.

Victoria was fuming! She looked genuinely angry as she glared at them, and almost unconsciously all the men stepped away.

"Don Alejandro, your son is the worst!" Victoria seethed. "He's no gentleman at all! He's a two-faced, arrogant, lying, idiot bastard AND HE CAN GO TO HELL!" she shouted.

Stunning everyone over the very colorful langue and then looked at Diego who wide-eyed looked at Victoria and it was clear what went through everyones mind. How could anyone ever call the gentle soul that was Diego De La Vega that sort of thing?

"Son, what did you do to her?" Alejandro asked wide-eyed.

"Well, I…" Diego swallowed. "I'm not."

"Oh i'll tell you what he did!" Victoria seethed.

"VICTORIA!" Diego exclaimed. "You can't just." he desperately hinted at De-Soto and Mendoza whom was observing the entire thing with narrowed eyes.

"To hell with De-Soto and Mendoza too!" Victoria exclaimed with her arms in the air. "Don Alejandro, for the last four years. Ever since Diego returned from Spain, apparently he's been in love with me!"

That made Alejandro gape. "What?" he asked. "Son is that true?"

"Well I.. erh." Diego swallowed as his face flushed red.

"All this time! And he never even said a word!" Victoria exclaimed. "Well except for when Zorro showed up to rescue us and that idiot over there decided to stand up right in front of Zorro and declare his love, then calling Zorro a lesser man for not just marrying me already!"

That made them all gape again including Diegos who's mouth dropped open.

"Not that Diego is any better, not like he has married me either!" Victoria seethed crossing his arms. "Four years wasted, FOUR YEARS! Where I played along with a man I thought I had a chance with because the man I truly loved showed no interest. URGH! YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at Diego.

"I'm… Sorry." Diego blinked rather astounded.

"We could have had four years together already but nooo! You decided to be a coward as usual. Well then, proof you're the better man already! Ask me!" Victoria asked.

"Huh?" Diego asked.

"Ask me if i'll marry you." Victoria demanded.

"What? I mean." Diego blinked. "Will you marry me Victoria?" he asked.

"Yes I will, now excuse me I have a tavern to run. Good day to you!" Victoria stated as she turned around and walked away in fast strides.

And all four men was just gaping as they looked after her, they were all to stunned for words.

The first one to break the silence was Mendoza who shook his head. "Don Diego, please forgive me. You know I am not very smart, could you explain to me what just happened?" he asked.

"I… would like an explanation as well." Alejandro then at last admitted turning to Diego and now all their eyes were on Diego.

"Erh." Diego blinked. "I think that…. I just got engaged. To Victoria." he then said then turned to Alejandro as he bit his lip in a nervous smile. "Surprise father, there might still be gran children in it yet… I think."

Alejandro blinked. "I feel like I ought to be happy, but I don't really know what to think right now." he admitted still quite stunned.

Mendoza squinted his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "So Don Diego, you stood up to Zorro and declared your love for Victoria. And she's very angry because of that, but she accepted your feelings and you're going to get married?" he asked.

"Yes i think that sums it up." Diego admitted and De-Soto rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're going to be married. Perhaps you can keep that woman under control." he muttered annoyed at that Diego lifted a hand to his very brushed face.

"Alcade… I don't think i'll be able to do much of the sort. I don't even think Zorro was able to." Diego admitted. "Beside, if Victoria was the kind of person who could be controlled she wouldn't be Victoria anymore. That's not what I fell in love with."

De-Soto snorted. "You're going to be under her foot." he commented and then finally just walked away mumbling something about weak willed men and cowards. Mendoza glanced after him shortly but then ran after him as fast as he could leaving Alejandro and Diego whom were still very stunned and hadn't found a prober way of saying things yet.

Diego blushed as he scratched his neck and glanced away.

"Diego." Alejandro then spoke. "Tell me, is this some kind of ellaborate joke. Or are you actually intending to marry her?" he asked.

"Why would I even joke about that?" Diego asked. "Father, the truth is that I erh, the reason why I refused to marry. Deep inside, I wanted to marry Victoria or no one at all. I love her." he admitted. "I couldn't marry anyone else, not while there was still just the slightest bit of hope."

Stunned Alejandro looked at Diego, then his eyes softened. "I see." he then said. "Now a lot of things make sense. I wish you would just have told me earlier. But I see." he assured.

Diego swallowed. "Father, do we have your approval?" he asked.

"Of course you do." Alejandro then stated in a warm voice. "Victoria was always like a daughter to me, to make her my daughter officially. Nothing would make me happier." he then admitted. "Diego, if you intend to marry her. You better go to her now." he then said and Diego beamed.

"I will!" he grinned in fact beamed. "Now when we're finally together, i'm going to keep as close to her as I can possible can!" he stated and his face was shining. Alejandro was struck with how happy his son looked, his eyes were shining with energy. There was no doubt about it, his feelings was for real. "I'll see you later father!" Diego stated as he turned and headed towards the tavern, in fact he was suddenly running as if he couldn't get there fast enough!  
That was a good sign, surprisingly Alejandro had a good feeling about this, it felt right.

His son had stood up to Zorro for her huh? Then his feelings really had to be sincere.

* * *

And Diego beamed as he entered the kitchen, he couldn't even be sad that Victoria was angry. "Victoria you.. That was amazing!" he breathed. "You really had them convinced!"

"Well, i'm not going to wait around any longer so you better marry me." Victoria muttered. "I expect you to spend the rest of your life making all this up to me!" she demanded.

"Nothing would please me more!" Diego beamed. "Victoria look, I know you haven't taken everything in yet. I know there's a lot to process, but I just want you to know that. Well, I really do love you! You have no idea how much, I couldn't sit back and let them hurt you, not ever!"

And Victoria halted then she finally turned to him. "I'm so angry with you." she stated. "I hate you right now, you got no idea how much I hate you." she stated then she stepped towards him until she was in front of him, then she wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as she squinted her eyes.

Diego smiled softly, then he laid his arms around her and held her tight. "I know." he assured. "I love you to."

"Idiot." Victoria mumbled and Diego chuckled.

This sure wasn't the way Diego had counted on sharing his secret with Victoria.  
But that was okay, as long as things worked out. And this time, Diego had been more than fortunate. Holding Victoria in his arms Diego knew that the time was right for them to marry, even if all their troubles weren't quite yet over.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** _Yes I... Kind of couldn't stop myself from writing a second chapter. And this one just isn't humourus. I suppose some of you know the feeling, you just have things thing in your head and you kind of have to._

 _I mean, you can't leave Alejandro out of this! Alejandro needs a bit of resolution to. I always feel sorry for Alejandro, so THERE, happy ending for everyone even if this second chapter isn't humourus at all. I also hope this will be a slightly different version of how these conversations usually goes in other fics. Enjoy :)_

* * *

It probably shouldn't be to big a surprise that it was quite late evening before Diego returned to the Hacienda.  
It probably wasn't to prober for the newly engaged to be alone together, but Alejandro was prepared to let it slide. From what he could tell the two young ones had a lot to talk about, and to be quite honest. Alejandro had a lot of things to sort through in his own mind as well.

Diego and Victoria? Alejandro amused shook his head, who would have thought. The two had always been very close, almost like brother and sister even in childhood.

Suddenly Alejandro was reminded of how other people had commented on what a cute couple Diego and Victoria would make.

Of course back then Diego had been fourteen and Victoria only twelve, and the two had been both horrified and disgusted by the mere suggestion. Alejandro chuckled amused as he shook his head by the memory playing in his mind and he settled down in a arm chair in the library in front of the fireplace with a glass of celebratory wine.

Just the one glass though, he wanted to take the time to celebrate with his son ones Diego had the time. There was so much he wanted to ask Diego right at this moment.

Just at that moment Alejandro finally heard footsteps from the entrance, it could only be his son. "Diego!" Alejandro called up and the foot steps turned and approached the library.

"Father." Diego responded as he appeared in the door.

"Son, I know this has been a very long day for you and i'll imagine you're very tired. But do you think you could indulge your old father and share a glass of wine with him?" Alejandro asked lifting his own wine glass.

Diego blinked as he looked at the glass then he smiled a soft smile. "Of course father." he stated as he stepped in and found an empty glass for himself and filled it up, but only half way.

Alejandro frowned as he studied Diegos face, he had exspected Diego to be shining like the sun but the lad looked strangely melancholic and thoughtful.

"You've been gone for quite a while." Alejandro commented.

"Yes I apologies." Diego nodded. "I decided to help a bit at the tavern. Victoria needed to check up on some wares, on how much she had left now the things from Santa Paula has gone to waste. And well, I also helped her close down the tavern this evening." he admitted. "Victoria and I… We had a lot to talk about."

"I can imagine." Alejandro nodded though he still frowned slightly at Diegos melancholic look as Diego looked down at his half filled wine glass he had yet to take a drink from "You're not regretting your actions are you?" he then asked in a frown.

"What? No!" Diego exclaimed. "And before you ask, yes the wedding is still on!" he proclaimed. "Both Victoria and I are serious!"

"Then why the long face?" Alejandro asked. "You said you love her."

"I do father, you have no idea." Diego stated. "And it's not her, it's… Something else." he admitted biting his lip.

At that Alejandro lifted an eyebrow. "You just got engaged to the woman you claim to love and have loved for four years. What can possible overshadow that?" he asked.

Diego smirked amused as he finally sat down, holding the wine glass between his hands. "It's… Hard to explain." he admitted. "But I assure you I am happy, and Victoria asks if a autumn wedding would suite us. She thinks if we wait till after the harvest people can relax more and the two of us can have a bit of time to ourselves afterwards."

"An autumn wedding sounds wonderful Diego." Alejandro assured. "This is all coming so quick, it's really happening isn't it?" he asked.

"As long as I uphold Victorias demands." Diego smirked amused.

"Demands?" Alejandro asked. "Victoria have given you demands?"

"Well, she's given me three." Diego admitted biting her lip.

"Oh, I see." Alejandro blinked. "Well, knowing Victoria those demands can't be unreasonable."

"No, not at all." Diego shook his head. "And it has nothing to do with power or money or anything, it's things _I_ have to do."

Alejandro looked at Diego. Was Victoria in the process of whipping Diego into shape? Well, he supposed that was a positive in a way.

Diego frowned thoughtfully as he held a hand to his chin.

"Is it these demands that has you worried Diego?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, one of them." Diego then admitted. "But I have to do it, Victoria is right. It's the right thing to do."

Confused Alejandro looked at Diego, awaiting the explanation.

* * *

It was true indeed, Victoria had given Diego three demands. Three very specific demands, and she had made them very clear after Diego had helped closing down the tavern and had now taken a seat sitting on one of the tables facing Victoria in the dim light of just a few candles.

"No more lies Diego! You can't lie to me anymore!" Victoria had stated.

That had been demand number one.

"I do expect you to court me as yourself before the wedding. I want to spend time with the real you before our marriage."

That was demand number two, and so far Diego had nodded in understanding, her demands were indeed quite reasonable. Then came the third demand, and that was the demand that made Diego halt.

"You have to tell your father. He has to know that you're Zorro. This is not right Diego."

At that Diegos mouth had dropped open and he looked at Victoria.

"Don't look at me like that Diego." Victoria demanded. "Don Alejandro has to know!"

"Victoria." Diego then tried. "Do you even understand what.."

"I'm serious Diego!" Victoria cut him off. "I'm not going to lie to the man who was there for me when my father was taken away, whom supported me when my mother passed away. Whom kept an eye on me and helped me with the tavern while there was no one else around! The man whom was always there when I needed him and never asked for anything in return."

Stunned Diego looked at Victoria then glanced down. "You care a lot about my father huh?" he asked.

Victoria swallowed. "Diego, when you were in Spain. I was all alone, and he was too. But we managed by looking out for each other. I barely even had any time to learn to know my real father, so I suppose in a way, inside of my mind. Alejandro is my father too." she admitted. "For as long as I can remember, he always acted like one never wavering in his support of me. I could always count on him, and I wanted to make him proud. He believed I could run the tavern, so it gave me the courage I needed. I owe him so much Diego."

Diego bit his lip then turned his head.

"Diego." Victoria exhaled as she stepped closer to him. "I love you, but I am telling you. If you don't tell your father before the wedding i'm not going to show up, you'll be left by the alter."

That seemed to make Diego whince.

"And i'm going to keep bothering until you tell, so the longer you keep quiet the harder it's going to get." Victoria informed.

Diego exhaled deeply as he leaned his head backwards. "I know you're right, I know it's time I just told already. But I don't know how." he admitted. "And how do you think he'll react? You think he'll be proud? Angry? Do you think he'll hate me? He'll be right to." he muttered looking down.

"Well, speaking from experience." Victoria commented as she stood in front of him. "I did get angry, heck I still am angry. But more than that i'm relieved." she stated and Diego looked up, looking at Victoria with questioning eyes.

And Victoria sighed deeply as she sat down beside Diego, leaning her head on his shoulders. "You know, the thing that really got to me. It's not really the fact that Zorro is you, as much as the fact that you're Zorro."

Diego blinked confused. "I'm not sure I follow." he admitted.

Victoria exhaled. "It's hard to explain." she then admitted. "Diego… if you only knew how it was. Standing on the other side seeing you and just not knowing what to make of you. I always cared about you, I wanted to love you but you never seemed reliable." she stated. "When I needed you the most you were gone, and that really hurt." Victoria swallowed in a broken voice, then even had to wipe away a tear. "When I thought I could depend on you and you were just gone, that hurt more than anything. It hurt to realise I couldn't even trust my best friend. Of course now I realize you did come, you just put on a mask first, so you were indeed there. And now I feel guilty for not even realizing it."

"Victoria." Diego breathed.

"Think of how your father must feel, if that is how I felt how about him?" Victoria asked. "He loves you Diego, he wants to be proud of you. More than anything. But when it really matters, when he needs you. You're not there, how can he even begin to understand why that happens?" she asked. "For so long, it's like there's been a wall between us. Between me and my friend Diego, he's so kind and it seems like he only has the best of intentions, but then when it's matter he's gone. And after the fact… It seems like he didn't even care at all after-all. Like he couldn't give less of a damn." Victoria squinted her eyes. "We all knew you could do better, we wanted you to be the great man we knew you could be. But you didn't even care!" she suddenly swallowed in a broken voice. "It felt like we were never able to count on you at all, Zorro though was there. You could always count on him." she sniffed. "And it was so easy to get angry at you, because well, I think deep inside we all knew you were better than that, that you could do better than that." then she exhaled deeply. "Now everything makes sense."

Diego looked at Victoria, it was hard to read his emotions but he looked very thoughtful and even a little hurt.

"Diego, your father don't hate you, he loves you." Victoria then said. "He just knows that you're capable of better. Like I know you are, like I always knew you were. You have to tell him, this is not fair to him. And I wont stand by and see you both be hurt any further by this."

And Diego exhaled deeply. "I suppose you're right. No wait, I don't suppose I know you're right. I can't marry you without letting father know what is really going on. I just… I don't know how to tell him." he admitted. "I never imagined that this Zorro charade would go on for this long, at the beginning it almost seemed like a joke. Fool you for a week or two then admit it, haha I got you, i'm actually quite capable with a sword." he rolled his eyes. "What a laugh that would have been. I really didn't think any of this through at all when I began." he then fully admitted in a deep sigh. "And now i'm stuck. I guess I can't really blame anyone but myself."

"No you kind of brought this on yourself." Victoria commented and Diego looked at her with a pretty sullen glance. "Hey." Victoria smiled taking his hand and turned to him so they now sat facing each other. "Did I ever tell you why I feel in love with Zorro?" she asked.

Diego blinked. "He's a brave dashing hero?" he asked. "Also very handsome." he commented lifting a hand.

"No you idiot!" Victoria chuckled amused as she pushed Diego slightly backwards in a playful manner. "You really think I am that shallow? That superficial that i'll only fall in love with a person because he's dashing?" she asked. "All though admittedly Zorro is quite dashing." she smirked amused. "And very handsome indeed." she commented with a glint in her eye and Diego as well smiled amused then Victoria caught his eye. "No Diego, it's because Zorro is the kindest man I have ever met." she said reaching up a hand touching his cheek. "Zorro is the kind of person, unable to watch injustice taking place and not doing anything about it. When he sees innocent people get hurt his heart is bleeding and it is outright impossible for him to stand by. He's an idiot like that." Victoria smirked amused. "Neither does Zorro hold any grudge, he's the kind of man whom acknowledges that sergeant Mendoza is just doing his job, and then will still call him a friend. Zorro is different from the Alcade, because he wouldn't hurt or kill his enemy, only if he had no other choice and even then it is not a decision he would take lightly and the hurt would hunt him. Because Zorro value life so much. Zorro never asks for glory or recognition for himself, he's not like that. The only reason why he does what he do, is because he is unable not to, his kind heart wont allow it. And I want to be able to support him, if I can lend him just a little of my strength and stand by him. That'll be enough."

Stunned Diego looked at Victoria, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I know why you did what you did." Victoria said. "Your kind heart wont allow anyone else to be hurt by your actions. But Diego, it's enough now. You're not protecting anyone anymore by keeping this up, you're only hurting yourself and us by an extension. I love you so much. Please." she asked. "Tell him, don't let this secrecy hurt you anymore."

And Diego closed his eyes as he took in her words, he lifted his hand and put it over Victorias tht held his cheek and he took in a breath. "I love you so much." he breathed. "I don't think any man on earth have loved a woman more than how I love you right now this moment." he stated.

Victoria smiled as she leaned over and then brushed her lips across Diegos and he breathed deeply. "No more regrets Diego. Tell him, then let's get married."

And Diego nodded. "Yes, you're right." he breathed. "I will. I promise." he stated.

* * *

Diego had gone through their entire conversation in his mind, but in reality only a second had passed and Alejandro looked wondering at Diego and Diego sighed deeply as he looked down. "Father." he began but then halted.

Alejandro looked at him. "Yes son." he inquired.

"Look, I know that I erh.. erhm." Diego swallowed. "I know that i've been very unreliable, when you needed me to be there. I wasn't there. You asked me to come home from Spain so I could be there, and then I wasn't really there at all was I?" he asked.

At that Alejandro took in a sharp breath and then looked away.

"Father?" Diego asked.

And Alejandro closed his eyes. "What would you have me say Diego?" he asked. "If I deny it i'll be lying, and I don't like to lie. least of all to you. That's not how you treat someone with respect."

Diego bit together, it was clear Alejandro didn't even want to say these words. He had no wish to say he was disappointed in Diego, yet he was.

"Was that one of Victorias demands?" Alejandro asked. "That you become more reliable? If that is so, there are more reasons than one to celebrate. You're finally waking up." he stated as his body tensed, his hand on the arm chair tightened and Diego could se how he bit together.

Diego though didn't say anything, but observed how Alejandro was battling with his own frustrations, finally though exhaustion seemed to win and Alejandro slunk back in the chair as he took in a deep breath, clearly trying to calm his nervese. "i'm sorry son, this is supposed to be a happy occasion. Please forget what I said." he asked.

"No father." Diego shook his head. "Because you're right. You've always been right."

At that Alejandro looked up at Diego with questioning eyes and Diego shook his head then glanced away, his hands fumbled with the glass and finally he took a drink though it more seemed like a way to avoid conversation than to actually enjoy it.

For some time they sat there in silence, a really awkward silence then finally Diego cleared his throat.

"Look, erhm." Diego tried. "I know that I... I've been a dissapointment to you. And you are right to be angry with me, and dissapointed."

"Oh Diego." Alejandro exhaled deeply. "That's not." he halted then glanced down. "Sometimes I just have to question if you even realise what is going on around you." he commented. "I'm old Diego, some day i'll be gone. It'll be up to you to run this ranch, to take care of the land, there'll be no one to protect you. And I know you can do it, i've seen you be both strong, determined, passionate and wise. And I know you're smart, even if I don't understand many of these things myself. But then... Then what happens Diego?!" he asked looking up. "What happens to you? I see you're capable but then you turn around and run away, why?" he asked desperately. "Diego! Son!" he exclaimed. "I love you, but I don't understand." he stated his eyes looking searching almost begging for an answer. "A young man whom was strong and secure left for Spain. Who's this other one who came back? I just don't understand it!" he stated. "Diego."

Diego swallowed, he could feel a lump caught in his throat. Suddenly this was a lot harder than he exspected it to be. The emotion in Alejandros eyes were raw, he was confused, desperate but more than all of that his expression was genuinely felt with care, love and worry.

"Father I..." Diego swallowed. "Victorisa demand she... She demanded that I stop lying to you. I lied, i'm sorry."

"Lying?" Alejandro asked in deep confusion. "You lied? About what?"

"Well for one thing that I was in love with Victoria." Diego admitted as he bit his lip.

"Well yes, but I think that's quite forgivable." Alejandro commented.

"There's more." Diego said.

Alejandro halted, then he took in a breath. "How much more?"

"Much more." Diego admitted and Alejandro seemed to grow a little pale, but also determined to hear Diego through, then Diego exhaled deeply and began. "Remember when I went to the university. You had specifically arranged it so I got fencing lessons from Sir Edmund Kendell. I told you I had dodged out of those fencings lessons because I felt they took away from my studies. That's not true, I took the fencing lessons you had arranged for and then he kept me on the team. I was his star pupil in fact, and I got a few gold medals to show for it if you're interested."

Blankly Alejandro looked at Diego. "What?" he asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"I quite enjoyed those fencing lessons actually. Can't sit inside studying all day you know." Diego commented.

Alejandro blinked then he shook his head. "Diego, why would you even lie about that?" he asked. "That doesn't make any sense. Are you playing me for a fool?" he asked.

"I'm quite serious." Diego then said in a more stern voice and Alejandro looked up. "Also."

"There's more?!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Yes, quite a bit." Diego admitted.

Alejandro sat there with slight open mouth as he blinked.

"Okay a lot." Diego then admited and Alejandros mouth snapped close. "I hope you have no plans for tomorrow morning, this could take a while." Diego then ended.

Alejandro blinked then he looked at the glass in his hand, then up at Diego.

"Perhaps you want something stronger than that, you might need it." Diego commented hinting at the wine glass.

"If you're planning to spring more surprises on me, I would like to be at my full senses." Alejandro stated putting the almost empty glass of wine on the table. "How bad could it be?" he asked trying to smile at Diego, but his smile faltered by Diegos serious look back at him and it looked like Alejandro was starting to second guess his demand for answers.

Diego exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, then opened as he began to talk in a calm and patient voice. "Father, I kept a large portion of my life a secret from you. And for that i'm truly sorry. You needed me beside you and I wasn't there when you needed me to be, I was not reliable when you desperately needed someone to be reliable. The truth is." at that Diego closed his eyes. "When-ever I went away, I was not out doing scientific studies at all. I was off trying to fight on my own. I spend a lot of days in bed, claiming I had a cold when really it was a sprained rib or something else like that. I must have looked like a terrible embarrisment in your eyes."

"Diego." Alejandro looked at him. "I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"Today, at the windmill. Zorro never showed up, well in a way but not in the traditional way." Diego admitted. "We really were caught, and we really were surrounded by armed bandits. They were about to kill Victoria and i could not allow them to do that, so I got up and I fought them."

"Fought them?" Alejandro asked. "Didn't you say they were armed, how could you.." he asked.

At that Diego reached into his pocket, and from it he found a black piece of satin then he held it up and stretched it out between his two hands revealing two eyeholes. "Father. Do you recognise this?" he asked holding up the black mask.

"That's Zorro's mask." Alejandro commented as he looked at Diego whom held it over his face, then his sparkling blue eyes became visible through the eyeholes and Alejandros eyes widened. Then suddenly he stood up nearly knocking down the chair. "No!" he stated. "Diego this is to much! I'm not falling for that!" he stated.

"Father." Diego tried in a patient voice.

"Zorro? No!" Alejandro stated. "You're not Zorro! Not my son! It's to dangerous!" he stated. "I see, you had your fun Diego. I hope it amused you! But i'm not having any of this!" he stated.

"Father." Diego tried again in a more stern voice.

But Alejandro turned around and headed towards the door. "You shouldn't lie to your father!" he exclaimed as suddenly, a big * _swush*_ sounded, an object was thrown across the room and a big knife planted itself right in the door frame next to Alejandro, burried to its handle. Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at the silver dagger in the door frame, then wide-eyed he turned around to see Diego whom had stood up, and stood in a position that indicated he had been the one just throwing it, gasping for air as his face looked slightly red.

Then slowly Alejandro turned back to the dagger and reached up a hand trying to pull it out, but it was stuck to tight. He had to use both hands, but finally pulled it out. For a moment Alejandro stood with the dagger in his hands, he recognised the emblem, the Toledo steel. Matching Zorros sword, then he looked up and back at Diego whom stood there.

"Father, please listen." Diego asked. "When I came home from spain, the Alcade threatened to kill both you and Victoria. You asked me not to interfere, not to come and break you out. So I didn't, I made this imaginary figure I called Zorro do it." he stated. "Then the rest seemed pretty natural. If Diego De La Vega was caught resisting the Alcade, both he and his father could suffer severe consequences. They could loose everything. But Zorro? A man with no family name nor any earthly things he owns beside his trusty stallion and his toledo blade. He could do what-ever he wanted." he stated then he swallowed. "What-ever Diego did could be a danger to his family. But being Zorro it... I can't even really explain it." he admitted. "Zorro can act above the law in a way Diego can't, I know it's not right. People shouldn't act above the law, but I didn't know what else to do. Worst of all I actually enjoyed it." he admitted. "Putting on the mask, and you can do what-ever you feel is neccesary. Consequences first comes later... Like the day after when I had to make up another lie to convince you." he swallowed. "Like drinking a bottle of wine and have all the freedom and fun one night, then the punishment comes the day after." he admitted having to dry an eye that had become a little wet.

Alejandro gaped as he looked at Diego, then his eyes widened as realisation seemed to dawn on him and he lifted his hands holding them over his mouth in shock. "Oh god." he gasped. "Diego... Oh god."

"Father?" Diego asked and Alejandro closed his eyes as he stumbled forward, then finally found his chair again and sat down as he leaned forward, covering his face with his hands.

"Diego." Alejandro swallowed. "My son, it all makes sense. It makes sense." he stated and tears fell from his eyes down on the floor.

"FATHER!" Diego exclaimed as he stood up and rushed to Alejandro then sat down on his knees. "Are you okay? Father I… I didn't mean." he tried. "I'm sorry! I...I."

Alejandro smiled a little amused as he looked up, though tears were running from his eyes in a steady stream. "My son finally made it home from Spain. The real one." he commented slightly amused though he had to swallow. "You're here Diego." he said in a broken voice. "Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked. "That's a dangerous game you're playing!"

"I know, i'm not taking it lightly I promise." Diego assured. "And I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was neccesary I just.." he tried. "I'm not asking you to understand."

"No, I get it." Alejandro admitted. "I admit it, it had occured to me that if I had been younger. I would have liked to do such a thing to. When I married Elena, I was in the military. I was off fighting a battle while you were being born. A battle where I could easily have died. I hardly think I am the one to lecture other people about life and death situations." he admitted wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Back then, I felt like it was my duty to fight. I felt like that if I didn't I would have failed my country. Pride can be an odd thing." he reflected then he turned back to Diego. "But it's never what I wanted for you, I had hoped you would never have to fight like that."

"I'm afraid that's out of your hands father." Diego exhaled deeply.

"I know, you've done this regardless of what I said. And you wont be stopping now." Alejandro exhaled deeply. "Just promise, that you'll always do what you can to stay alive. And when you marry Victoria, always look after her. She'as as precious to me as you are."

"Of course I will." Diego said. "Thank you father."

"No thank you son." Alejandro replied. "this honestly feels like the first time I even got to talk to you since the day you left for Spain." he said then leaned back his head in the chair as he groaned. "Don't lie to me again." he then demanded. "If you lie, there will be consequences. Also, you have a lot more explaning to do than that young man. And you're not going anywhere before I get some answers."

Diego smirked amused. "It's pretty obvious you and Victoria spend a lot of time together." he then admitted as he shook his head.

"And we'll spend a lot more time together it seems." Alejandro commented in a light smile.

"Yeas." Diego nodded. "You will, I promise you." he stated as he smiled, even his eyes glistening with slight amusement.

The next day would be a different matter, feelings would catch up with both Diego, Victoria and Alejandro.  
Three individuals with a great temper. They were sure to become a very content family indeed. Perhaps the one person whom would be the happiest about this arrangement was the local pottery craftsman as he was going to replace _a lot_ of broken pots and vases.


End file.
